Just Like Romeo & Juliet
by LovelyLadyAthena
Summary: Before Katherine and Elena, Damon had loved Juliet Fell. But like the heroine she was named after, Juliet's life became a tragic tale of love and lost. For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo. Damon/OC.


**Just Like Romeo & Juliet**

It's gonna be heartaches and sorrow,  
Our love's gonna be destroyed by a tragedy  
Just like Romeo and Juliet

 _For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo_

* * *

 **Mystic Grill** **November 2009**

The young woman walked into The Grill. She looked around appraising the place before she headed to the bar where a smug faced middle aged bartender watched her.

He was sick of having to deal with underage kids trying to pass off fake ID's and order drinks. He watched the brunette as she approached the bar. She was pretty with big brown eyes framed with long lashes and a heart shaped face.

Her hair and makeup were fashionable and she had an air of wealth around her as all articles of her clothing were name brand.

She slid into a stool in front of him and offered a smile. 'Scotch. Neat. Top shelf please' she ordered like a professional.

The bartender was just itching for an argument. 'ID?' he practically growled.

The girl fixed him with an intense stare and he started to feel funny. 'What's your name?' she asked.

He didn't want to answer but he felt it tumble out of his mouth. 'Gus'.

'Well Gus I assure you I'm of age. I'm actually quiet old. Now scotch please' she asked politely and he felt himself grab a tumbler and turn to get one of the most expensive bottles of scotch.

'What's going on?' Gus asked her as he turned back to pour her drink. He was definitely not in control of his body.

'Would you like to hear a story Gus?' she asked her own question as she grabbed the tumbler.

He felt himself nodding.

'Good. It starts right here in Mystic Falls in the Spring of 1862...'

 **Mystic Falls Town Hall April 1862**

'Damon Salvatore is looking this way again. I wonder who he has his eye on?' Charlotte Forbes giggled causing the three girls to glance over. Sure enough Damon was staring in their direction from across the room.

He smirked at them before turning and whispering something into his younger brother's ear. Stefan Salvatore glanced their way before shaking his head at his brother and looking back toward Mayor Benjamin Lockwood who was making his usual speech.

It was the monthly Founding Member's Family dinner at town hall. It was dreadfully boring for the younger members of the family's but they would get to see their friends at least.

'And of course George Lockwood is also looking this way' Evelyn Gilbert elbowed Juliet Fell in the side causing her to roll her brown eyes. 'But we all know he's looking at Juliet'.

Juliet pinched Evelyn lightly and told her to be quiet as the mayor finally finished his speech and the servants appeared with food.

The room then broke out into chatter with numerous conversations going on. 'Stefan is looking dashing tonight I dare say' Charlotte said as the girls began to eat.

'Wasn't Marcus Donovan looking dashing last week? Or is that over?' Evelyn asked false sweetly as she took a dainty bite of beef.

'Shhs!' Charlotte glared over at the brunette. 'My parents would lock me up if they knew I was seeing Marcus'.

'I don't see what the big deal is. Marcus is kind and sweet and he treats you well' Juliet was getting annoyed already by the conversation.

'Yes but he's poor and you know what his mother does for a living' Charlotte responded.

Juliet gripped her fork tighter. 'It doesn't matter what Mrs. Donovan does. That doesn't make Marcus any less of a person'.

'Oh Juliet, you would marry a commoner wouldn't you?' Evelyn laughed as she took a sip of water.

'A commoner? We aren't royals Evelyn. We were just fortunate enough to be born into well off families. And we should not look down at the less fortunate'.

Juliet turned flashing eyes to her friend to the left before turning back to Charlotte to her right who had gone uncharacteristically quiet.

'Do you care for Marcus?' Juliet asked her blonde friend.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. 'I think so. But I know my parents wouldn't approve...' at that the girls looked toward the table their parents were sitting at.

Juliet's parents Reginald and Marjorie Fell were in a quiet conversation with William and Elizabeth Forbes. William was the town's Sheriff and Reginald was the banker.

Juliet felt for Charlotte.

She knew her mother would not let her fall in love unless Marjorie approved and the only one Marjorie wanted Juliet to marry was not going to happen.

Juliet flicked her eyes over to George who was laughing raucously with his friends as they drank copious amounts of ale.

Her eyes flicked back over to the table that Damon and Stefan were sitting at. She was startled to see that Damon was watching her. 'Hello' he mouthed over and he gave her the famous smirk of his.

She quickly turned back away as her cheeks reddened.

Damon had a reputation around town as a womanizer. And while he came from a well off family, he was looked down on by many of the town's people including his own father as he was still unwed and preferred the company of numerous women.

But he was handsome and charming and women still wanted him.

Marjorie would flip if Juliet brought Damon home. Juliet giggled to herself, there was no need to worry about Damon. He did not fall in love, and he would surely not be interested in a boring sixteen year old girl.

Once dinner was over there were closing remarks over dessert and then the meeting was adjourned.

The Lockwood's stood at the doors of town hall saying their goodbyes. Juliet was trailing behind her parents. Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the throng of people leaving. She turned to see George staring at her through blurry eyes. 'Juliet you didn't say one word to me tonight!' he leaned in too close. He smelt of ale and stale cigars. Juliet leaned away from him.

'My apologies George' she quipped not at all sorry.

'You've been avoiding me lately. Is it because of the engagement talks? It won't be a good marriage if we don't talk you know'.

Juliet cringed. 'We are not getting married George. Now if you'd please let me go. My parents are waiting for me' she tried to pull out of his grasp but he tightened his grip.

'They know you are with me' he waved her request off. 'You'd be a fool not to marry me Juliet!'

'I'd rather be a fool George than be your wife. Now let me go!' she used her free hand to push off his chest.

George's face began to turn red. He could have a nasty temper and was known to resort to violence to get his way. Juliet felt the situation turning dangerous.

Suddenly someone's hand smacked against George's chest and they pushed him against the wall. 'Let her go Lockwood'.

Juliet turned her head to see Damon standing there. Stefan was flanking him as they stared down George. 'This isn't any of your concern Salvatore' George bit out but his grip loosened on Juliet.

'You harassing a pretty girl will always be my concern Georgie. Now, let her go before you make me angrier' Damon's voice went from falsely sweet to dangerously icy.

George looked like he wanted to argue but he dropped Juliet's arm.

She quickly stepped back. Stefan hurried her away.

'You won't always be around to protect her' George sneered.

'We'll see about that' Damon winked before sauntering away.

'Are you okay?' Stefan asked her as he guided her outside.

'Yes. Thank you Stefan...and Damon' she turned as she sensed Damon coming up.

He looked pleased with himself. 'Always here to save pretty girls from smarmy morons'.

Juliet felt her stomach knot. That was the second time Damon had called her pretty that night.

But she didn't have time to reply as Marjorie practically swooped down on her.

'We're going home now Juliet!' she pulled Juliet behind her as though shielding her from an attack.

'Good evening Mrs. Fell' Damon greeted her with a smirk.

Marjorie narrowed her brown eyes.

'Damon' her tone was clipped as she eyed him with disdain. 'Stefan' her tone was more light as she flicked her attention over to the younger Salvatore. 'Come along Juliet!' and she pulled her away.

Juliet looked back. Damon was watching her go with burning blue eyes.

'Juliet Fell is growing up nicely' Damon commented to Stefan as they watched her practically being dragged away by her mother.

'No Damon. Anyone but Juliet. She is a good girl' Stefan warned his older brother.

'I can turn any good girl into a bad girl Stefan' Damon laughed before grabbing his brother around the back of the neck and roughing his hair up. They turned and headed toward their father Giuseppe Salvatore who was watching them with a critical eye.

As Juliet laid in bed that night, her mind kept replaying Damon calling her pretty.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Damon lay awake as well but his thoughts were not as innocent.

-x-x-x-

Sunday mornings and afternoons were spent at church in Mystic Fall's.

Juliet woke up that Sunday and got dressed in her Sunday bests.

'Hetty do you have the basket ready?' Marjorie was standing in the foyer ready to go as Juliet descended the stairs.

Hetty Bennett, the Fell's servant stepped out of the kitchen carrying a basket. She had been the Fell's servant since before Juliet was born. They treated her well and she enjoyed working for them.

'Here you go Mrs. Fell. I baked some scorns and packed some peach jam. There's lemon tarts as well' Hetty looked pleased with herself.

'Oh lord Hetty it's a miracle we're not all fat' Marjorie almost smiled.

Hetty beamed before turning to Juliet. 'Oh you look like an angel in blue! Such a beautiful child!'

Juliet blushed. 'Oh Hetty'.

'Not a child' Marjorie chided. 'She will be seventeen next month'.

Hetty ducked her head. 'Begging my pardons Mrs. Fell. I best get back in the kitchen' she bowed slightly before turning and coming back the way she came.

'She has to start treating you like an adult' Marjorie said just as Reginald came out of his study.

'She treats me just fine mother' Juliet said before turning and offering her father a warm smile. There was no denying she was a daddy's girl.

'The lord has blessed me with two beautiful women' Reginald called as he kissed Juliet on the cheek. He draped Margorie's shawl across her bony shoulders before taking her arm.

In honour of Juliet's grandfather who had been the longest running reverend in Mystic Fall's before his death, the church was renamed Fell's Church. Her brother Thomas was now the reverend. He and his wife Honouria greeted the parishioners as they streamed into the church.

'Good morning family!' Thomas greeted his mother with a kiss to the cheek and gave his father a handshake as Honouria hugged Juliet. Honouria was the sister Juliet never had and they were close.

'I got the fabric in for your new dress. Your mother is going to kill me!' Honouria whispered into her ear.

'She'll kill me first' Juliet offered with a coy smile.

'Oh Giuseppe and Stefan...and Damon welcome!' Thomas greeted the people coming up behind the Fell's.

Juliet turned to see Damon. Damon hadn't been to church in years, ever since his mother had died.

'It's a miracle that Damon has blessed us with his presence here I know' Giuseppe's voice dripped with sarcasm as Marjorie and Reginald ushered Juliet into the church.

'Oh my god' Evelyn mouthed to Juliet as they passed the Gilbert's already seated. She was inconspicuously pointing toward the door where the Salvatore's were greeting Thomas and Honouria.

Once seated in the front pew reserved for them. Juliet glanced back and watched as Damon and Stefan settled into a pew in the very back while Giuseppe joined the Forbes.

She heard the murmurs as people took notice of Damon. She felt bad for him and wished everyone would leave him alone. Damon took it in stride though as he made faces at people who stared at him.

Except for when he caught sight of Juliet and he offered a little wave of his fingers. Juliet smiled at him. She was happy that Damon was there. Though she wondered what had changed to make him come after all these years.

Juliet tried focusing all through Thomas' sermon but she was finding it difficult to concentrate as she felt like she was being watched. She felt secretly giddy knowing it was Damon though.

After the sermon the parishioners spilled out onto the grounds that surrounded the church.

It being spring, the weather was getting nicer and a Sunday picnic was held after church.

The offerings were spread out over several picnic tables and family's and friends set up their areas.

Juliet, Evelyn and Charlotte were setting up a checkered blanket in their usual spot. Naturally, all Charlotte and Evelyn wanted to discuss was Damon coming to church.

'There's got to be a reason!' Charlotte was saying.

'His reasons are his own' Juliet said smoothing her corner out before they sat.

'But why after all this time?' Evelyn wondered out loud as she handed out sandwiches her mother made.

'Who cares' Juliet shrugged.

Charlotte and Evelyn exchanged curious glances before they decided to change the subject.

Soon the girls were talking animatedly about the next big Mystic Falls event; Juliet's seventeenth birthday.

'Honouria said the fabric I choose is in. Want to come with me to the dress shop after?' Juliet rarely got excited about materialistic things but she had undermined her mother's colour choice and she couldn't wait to see the royal navy silk she chose opposed to the white cotton her mother had chosen.

'Of course!' the girls answered just as a pigskin ball landed in the middle of their blanket causing Charlotte to shriek over dramatically.

'Sorry about that ladies' George appeared offering them a cheesy grin. Clearly it hadn't been an accident. 'Go play over there!' Evelyn said tersely as she tossed the ball at him.

'You've got a mouth on you but you also have a good arm Gilbert' George winked at her.

Juliet rolled her eyes. George was ignoring her and flirting with Evelyn. 'Among other things' Evelyn returned his flirtatious banter.

'Ugh' Charlotte wrinkled her nose up before her eyes caught sight of someone in the distance as he ducked behind the tree line.

'I need to freshen up. Be back soon' she hurried up.

Juliet hid her smirk. She had seen Marcus as well. No doubt the two star crossed lovers were ducking away.

It was events like these where they weren't under the critical eye of their over bearing parents.

Juliet also decided to take the moment to step away. Evelyn hardly noticed as her and George were still flirting.

However, someone else noticed Juliet's departure.

The Fell Church's grave yard was a few feet behind the church in a peaceful area surrounded by trees.

Juliet felt immediate peace as soon as she stepped through the white picket gate.

'Hello grandmother' Juliet brushed her finger tips over the gravestone of Julieta Fell. Her grandmother was her favourite person in the world. Her death three years ago had hit Juliet hard. She was a feisty lady, she always encouraged Juliet to speak her mind and follow her heart. She also always had it out with Marjorie on Juliet's behalf. It was safe to say Marjorie did not shed a tear over her mother-in-laws passing.

'Grandmother, mother wants me to marry that awful George Lockwood' Juliet had knelt down in front of the tombstone. 'But I simply detest him and I could never love him' she felt tears of frustration begin to prickle the backs of her eye lids. 'Everybody thinks I'm a fool for not considering the marriage'.

'I'd tell everybody to jump off the Wickery Bridge' someone spoke from a few feet behind Juliet and she jumped up and spun around to see Damon lying flowers on top of a head stone. No doubt his mother's.

Juliet quickly brushed away her tears. 'I didn't hear you come in'.

'Unlike my grand appearance today at church, I prefer to make a low key entrance every now and then' he was smirking again. His blue eyes were dancing with mirth. 'If it makes you feel better, I don't think you're a fool for not wanting to marry Lockwood. Juliet Lockwood just doesn't have a good ring to it' he waved a finger lazily in the air.

'I don't think it does either' she offered him a small smile.

A peaceful silence surrounded them before Damon made his way over to her. He had a handful of periwinkles.

'These were my mother's favourites. May I?' he indicated grandmother Fell's Stone behind Juliet.

Juliet felt a stirring of emotion in her stomach. 'Of course. Grandmother Fell liked periwinkles too. We had a garden at her and grandfather's home. But it's gone now' she said sadly before she stepped to the side and Damon stepped up and placed the flowers gently on top of the stone.

'My mother had a garden as well' a small, soft smile appeared on his lips before he pulled back from the stone.

There were so many bad things said about Damon; that he was a failure, a cheat, uncaring and unkind.

This upset Juliet.

'People say unkind things of you' she found herself blurting out.

Damon straightened before his lip pulled up into a grin. 'Don't care' he shrugged.

'But doesn't it upset you?'

He shook his head. 'No. I know I'm destined for great things. And so are you Juliet' he looked earnest.

'Do you think so?' she asked.

He nodded and stepped closer to her. 'We could do great things together'.

She felt frozen in place as their bodies were inches apart. She felt the pull toward him, the heat coming off his body. His scent of leather and after shave engulfed her senses. She found herself craving more. He ran the back of his right hand against the left side of her face before tracing her lips with his thumb.

Juliet leaned into his touch. It felt magical and left her wanting more.

'Juliet? Are you back here?' someone was calling out to her, nearing her location.

'Damn' Damon sighed before pulling away and stepping a respectable difference away just as Honouria appeared.

'Oh!' she was mildly surprised.

'We were just putting flowers on grandmother's grave!' Juliet blurted out.

'Yes I see that. Nice to see you again Damon' Honouria offered Damon a warm smile.

He gave her a two finger salute. 'I better get back before anyone misses me' he announced and turned and left through the other side of the grave yard.

Juliet let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. 'Don't say a word' she turned to Honouria.

Honouria pretended to zip her lips. 'Damon Salvatore who?' she smiled.

Juliet relaxed. She knew she could trust her sister-in-law. 'Now let's go see that dress material!' Honouria called.

Just as Juliet and Honouria were stepping out of the wooded cemetery Charlotte and Marcus were coming up from the other side both looking slightly disheveled. They froze, looking like two deer's caught by surprise.

'Is there something in the air?' Honouria giggled.

Charlotte quickly smoothed down her dress as Marcus straightened up. 'You go first Marcus dear. We will say Charlotte was with us on a walk' Honouria instructed.

The two young lovers relaxed. 'Thanks Mrs. Fell' Marcus ducked his head. He gave one last lingering look to Charlotte before rejoining the picnic.

'I'm glad it was you and not Evelyn' Charlotte fixed her hair and looked to Juliet to confirm she was decent. Juliet confirmed with a nod. 'We're going to Honouria's shop now. Are you coming?'

'Of course!'

They found Evelyn alone at their picnic site. 'Ugh you guys left me with George!' Evelyn tried to make it seem like she was irritated but Juliet saw right through her act.

'You didn't seem to mind' Charlotte said smugly earning an indignant huff from Evelyn. 'Where were you guys anyways?'

'A walk' the girls answered at the same time. Evelyn narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth about to argue but Honouria intervened. 'Dress shop. Come on' she said.

This bought Evelyn's attention and the girls packed up.

Honouria was the local dress maker and her shop was in town.

She unlocked the shop doors and the girls stepped in once they reached the shop.

'I'm more excited than you are!' Charlotte's blue eyes were shining with excitement as Honouria went into the back and returned moments later with a box.

She put it on the counter. 'Ready?'

Juliet nodded and Honouria opened the box. She gasped, 'oh Juliet. You are going to look gorgeous in this colour!' and she pulled out the silk navy blue material.

There were a chorus of ohs as Juliet took the silk from her sister-in-law and held it up to her body. 'Do you think so?'

Evelyn and Charlotte nodded their approval. 'I can't wait, let's start today!' Honouria was already grabbing her tools to start measuring.

Juliet was eager as well when she was struck with a strange thought.

Did Damon like blue?

* * *

 **Reviews and construction criticism are always welcome. I apologize for any spelling errors missed but I typed this out on my phone as the idea for the story struck me during a plane ride and I had no other means of writing it down.**


End file.
